


Streak Experts

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, Pre-Relationship, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Curt has a problem, a losing streak that never seems to end. Asuka, on the other hand, has a winning streak that never seems to end. Will she help him?





	Streak Experts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this Twitter post](https://twitter.com/TheCurtHawkins/status/937879705729998848).

Curt knew that he needed help. He didn't want this year to end like that. All he wanted was just one damn win. As he was pacing up and down in the backstage area, he spotted Asuka at the end of a hallway. She seemed to be waiting for her match.

He stopped. Asuka was a great wrestler, never lost a match, the sole survivor in the Survivor Series this year. Maybe she could help him?

He went toward her but then stopped again. She was a busy woman, busy kicking asses. Maybe he shouldn't bother her?

She'd obviously noticed him as she turned her head and smiled at him. It was just a polite smile, not something that said _I won't break your neck if you come any closer._

Curt swallowed. He couldn't chicken out now, could he? He needed her, needed her help. He took a deep breath and then made the last few steps toward her. "Hi..."

He tried to smile. Suddenly he started to sweat and felt dizzy. She just gave him a quick nod. So he cleared his throat. "Your streak is amazing..."

She looked at him again. "I know... You have a streak, too."

She seemed amused. _Was she making fun of him? Was he just imagining that?_ He was surprised, though, that she knew about his streak. Surprised that anyone in WWE cared enough about him to know that.

"I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his head. "Can you... Would you help me train?"

"Train you? Why?" Asuka didn't seem too dismissive.

Curt realized he should probably offer her something in return. "I could... How about I invite you for a coffee afterwards?"

"Coffee? Okay." She nodded. "Tomorrow, 3:00 pm."

"Great! Thanks!"

 

* * *

 

It was one of the hardest training sessions Curt had ever done. Every bone in his body hurt and he knew he would have sore muscles for days. But Asuka had taught him some new submission holds, and he was sure it would help him in his next match. Actually, he was as confident as never before that he would win his next match.

They went to a cafe, and Curt bought her a coffee as promised. With their cups in their hands, they sat down at a table and started to chat. They couldn't have in-depth talks, but Asuka's English had become good enough for them to have a casual conversation. For the first time Curt noticed that she was actually kind of cute when she wasn't just murdering someone in the ring. Her smile made his heart beat faster. He remembered that her entire family was still in Japan. So he asked her if she was going to visit them over Christmas.

"I can't. I have to work."

_Oh, that was right._ Christmas would be on a Monday this year and RAW would be live.

"But it's okay," she added. "In Japan Christmas is a romantic holiday. You meet your partner instead of your family."

"I see. Do you have a partner?" Curt asked before he could stop himself.

Asuka seemed a bit flustered. She shook her head and looked down at her mug. "No."

Curt's heart was beating so loudly, he was afraid she would hear it. He bit his lip and gathered all of his courage. "Would you maybe... I mean we could have a coffee again before RAW or..." He hesitated a moment. "We could go eat something. I'd like to invite you to a restaurant... if that's okay with you?"

Asuka stared at him, surprised. But then she smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

 


End file.
